Rad
This article is about the episode. For the character, see Rad Dudesman. Rad is the twenty-ninth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot On the distant planet Terminus 3, a group of Plumbers lead by Magister Arnux starts to run away from their damaged ship. They move further away and eventually, their Plumber ship explodes. Arnux then tries to call out for help but he has a little trouble doing so due to the toxic atmosphere of Terminus 3 and says that no Plumber is safe in Incursean space. Back on Earth in a Plumber base, Max, Ben, and Rook are overviewing the distress message left by Magister Arnux. Max explains where Arnux and the other Plumbers are stranded in Terminus 3 and Ben says that they could be there in no time. Rook then says that the air of Terminus 3 is one of the most toxic and that Arunx and his crew won't survive for any longer. Max says that there is only one known cure for the toxic atmosphere and Blukic and Driba, at the same time, say the Gracklflint. Ben thinks it's something he has had recently but Rook explains to him that the Grackflint is a creature which it's venom, still fresh, can cure the toxic air. Ben asks where to get the Grackflint venom from and the scene changes over to a Plumber being attacked by a caged Gracklflint in Undertown. Rook says he and Ben are ready to go but tells Max that a Plumber ship won't be able to get through the Incursean blockade and Max replies saying he has already arranged a ride for them. Ben, as Diamondhead, starts dragging the cage Gracklflint until he and Rook reach a place called "The Black Hole." Thunderpig and an alien are seen getting kicked out of "The Black Hole" and Ben and Rook enter inside. Inside, Rook tells Ben that Max said that their ride is the best in the business and Ben says that he must be tough. Soon, an alien enters the bar saying "Dudesman" and walks closer to Ben and Rook with the other aliens shivering in fear. The alien introduces himself as Rad Dudesman but Ben laughs at him for only being a "duck." Rook tries to calm down Ben but Ben continues to laugh and all of the other aliens in the bar quickly leave. Rad and Ben attempt to fight each other but Rook introduces Rad to Ben. Outside, Ben, still dragging the caged Grackflint, and Rook are following Rad while Rook tells Ben that The Lovely Duck is perfect transportation. Ben doesn't take the name seriously while Rad opens the way into his ship. Rad's ship monitor, Pyxi, allows them to enter and they enter the captain's room. Ben turns back to normal and the crew soon depart from Earth. While flying through space, the alarm goes off and Rook knows that someone else is on board. Rad, Ben, and Rook all split up going in different directions. Ben transforms into AmpFibian and Rook notices someone crawling up the wall. Rad spots the character and tries to shoot him down but misses. Rook and Rad start running after the figure and starts to shoot at it as well. Ben manages to stop the character by sending electricity through the ground and shocks the character. The character turns out to be none other than Pax and Pax yells at Ben for shocking him. Ben wants to know why Pax is on the ship and Pax replies saying that someone needs to keep the Gracklflint safe much to Rook's dismay. Rad says that there isn't any time and walks off with Rook dragging Pax off as well. Ben says that it's good that they got there before Pax let the Gracklflint out but a large crash is soon heard with Ben knowing they got there too late. Everyone starts to look for the Gracklflint though Pax is still against it. Ben asks Rad what Pyxi said but he just ignores him. Rook then says that the ship has lost power much to Ben's surprise. The group soon walk into the engine room where it appears to be damaged thanks to the Gracklflint. On an Incursean ship, an Incursean tells Raff that a ship has been spotted and Raff says not to vaporize it fearing that Attea will yell at him more for not having a full report. Back on The Lovely Duck, the group continues to search for the escaped Gracklflint. The Gracklflint attempts to drop an object on the group and Rad starts to shoot at it. Ben and Rook yell at Rad not to kill it since they need it's venom for the antidote. Rad then shoots Pax but he quickly regenerates himself. Rook then notices that the Gracklflint hasn't attempted to attack Pax and demands answers but Pax doesn't want to tell why. Ben, angered, transforms into Eye Guy and starts to search for the Gracklflint. Ben then encounters the Gracklflint and it sprays venom on Ben damaging him due to all of his opened eyes. The Gracklflint tackles Ben down but Rad then shoots it away. Rad starts to chase down the Gracklflint and Ben starts yelling and turns back to normal. Rad attempts to shoot down the Gracklflint but it tackles him down. Ben transfroms into Bloxx and manages to lure the Gracklflint closer and traps him. Rad attempts to kill the Gracklflint but Ben stops him and the Gracklflint gets away. Rad then threatens Ben and Ben tells Rad that they need the Gracklflint alive without causing much damage and comes up with a plan. The Gracklflint is seen again and Rad manages to lure it closer to a trap made by he and Ben. However, Rook and Pax enter the same room and the Gracklflint bites off Pax's upper torso. Pax regenerates himself and reveals that the Gracklflint loves to eat his seeds. Using this new idea, the Gracklflint is soon lured into a box trap with a bunch more seeds. Soon, a large crash is heard and Rad asks Pyxi what is going on. Raff soon appears on a transmission telling them that they will be boarded and searched. In the captain's room, Rook is explaining how soon the Incurseans will board and they do not have any access to the weapons due to the Gracklflint's destruction earlier. The Lovely Duck is soon grabbed and pulled onto Raff's ship and Ben transforms into Grey Matter. Ben can now understand Pyxi saying how a stand-off will destroy the rest of The Lovely Duck. Ben then discusses the plan saying he will fix The Lovely Duck, Rook should cut the ship loose from the grip, Rad to take down all of the Incurseans and run them off the ship, and for Pax to go to the cargo bay and "be himself." The Incurseans soon enter The Lovely Duck and one spots Pax on a high pearch. Raff then tells Major Glorf to bring in Pax and search the rest of the ship. Back inside, Ben asks Pyxi to give him the master control to time the doors right. They manage to do so while outside, Pax and the large box are being taken to Raff by Incurseans. Back on The Lovely Duck, Major Glorf is leading some Incurseans and they eventually meet up with Rad. Glorf is confused saying it's just a duck but Rad soon takes out large machine gun weapons and the Incurseans back up. Back on Raff's ship, Raff asks Pax that he is the captain and Pax says that he isn't in to "titles." Raff asks Pax open the large box which Pax does and releases the Gracklflint. The Gracklflint soon starts attacking Incurseans while Rad manages to run off the Incurseans off The Lovely Duck. Ben finally manages to fix the controls on the ship while Rook successfully cuts the ship free using his Proto-Tool. The Lovely Duck soon takes off and Rook grabs Pax as they leave from Raff's ship. Out in space, Pax is angry at Ben's group for leaving behind the Gracklflint and Rad tells him to "wait for it." Raff soon appears on a transmission telling Ben to take back the Gracklflint and he will leave Ben's group alone. Ben agrees and Raff tells them to never mention it again. On Terminus 3, Magister Arnux and the other Plumbers are soon bathed with the venom from the Gracklflint curing them of their poison. Arnux thanks Ben's group as he boards his ship. Ben assures to Pax that the Gracklflint will be let free on it's planet and Rad just says that as long he gets paid. Everyone enters The Lovely Duck while Rook shows Ben Rad's profile saying "Captain Rad Profit Danger Trouble Dudesman" surprising Ben. Rad comments "Told you" and the group flies off Terminus 3. Major Events *Eye Guy makes his Omniverse debut. Debuts *Gracklflint (first appearance) *Magister Arnux (first appearance) *Pyxi (first appearance) Omnitrix Alien Debut *Eye Guy (Omniverse debut) Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Rad Dudesman (first non-cameo appearance) *Pax *Pyxi (first appearance) *Plumbers *Magister Arnux (first appearance) *Molly Gunther *Blukic *Driba *Undertown Bar Dwellers *Member of the The Worst's Species (cameo) Villains *Incurseans *Raff Neutral *Gracklflint *Thunderpig (cameo) *Tummyhead (cameo) *Pickaxe Alien (cameo) Aliens Used *Diamondhead (off screen transformation) *AmpFibian *Eye Guy (first re-appearance) *Bloxx *Grey Matter Quotes Errors Rad Error1.png|First scene: three with helmets, one without. Rad Error2.png|Second scene: all four with helmets. Rad Error3.png|Third scene: three with helmets, one without. *Eye Guy's sight from his perspective was as if his eyes were clumped together on the body of a small creature. A view of all over the room should have been visible from his perspective. *While the Incurseans are running away from the Gracklflint after it is let free, one is not wearing his helmet while the other three are. In the next scene, when they confront Rad, all four are wearing their helmets. In the following scene where they are running from Rad's blaster, the one that was originally not wearing his helmet is no longer wearing his helmet again (while the other three are). Allusions *When Rad says "Dudesman... Rad Dudesman," it is a play on a quote from James Bond when he says "Bond... James Bond." *One of the Incursean Commanders had a Snowtrooper outfit from Star Wars Trivia *This episode aired in India on March 20, 2013. *In this episode it's revealed Eye Guy's sight is entirely green. See Also *Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Episodes aired out of Production Order Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 3 Episodes Category:Incursean Arc